Universal Studios Pacific
Universal Studios Pacific '''is the 4th Universal park located in Nevada, Arizona, Colorado, New Mexico, Utah, Idaho, Wyoming, or Montana. Areas * '''Main Studio Entry * New York * Hard Rock Studios * Hollywood * Krustyland * Nickelodeon Universe * Toon Lagoon * Universal KidZone Wonderland * Seuss Landing * Snoopy Studio * VeggieTales Movie Lot * PBS Kids Play Park * Sesame Street * Robloxia * Goiky * The DreamWorks Experience * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Forbidden Forest * Super Nintendo World - Mushroom Kingdom * Super Nintendo World - Entry Portal * Super Nintendo World - Kirby's Kids Playland * Super Nintendo World - Zelda's Kingdom * Super Nintendo World - Super Mario World Ride * Super Nintendo World - Donkey Kong Island * San Francisco * Disaster Studios * The Lost World - Jurassic Park * The Lost World - Waterworld * The Lost World - Skull Island Attractions Main Studio Entry * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * Production Studio Tour '''- A tram ride to have a blissfully grand adventure with the guests to the Backlot. * '''Universal Cinematastic New York * Race Through New York * Revenge of the Mummy * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost In New York * Backdraft Hard Rock Studios * Pacific Pop Rock Adventure Rollercoaster '- A steel roller coaster with pop rock songs including, ''Penny Lane ''by The Beatles'', Take on Me ''by a-ha'', and Think (Freedom Song) ''by Adam Lambert.'' * '''Eagles Life in the Fast Lane,-'' an indoor mine train roller coaster that would take riders through a creepy abandoned lumber mill. the coaster was renamed after it was announced that the soundtrack would be set to The Eagles. * '''The Dark Side of Pink Mountain, '''is an indoor outer space-themed roller coaster based on all of the Pink Floyd albums. with SFX & 2-D Pink Floyd props like, The Wall, The Wall Face, Clouds from The Endless River, The Dark Side Trangle. * '''Soundtrax Madhouse: Featuring Music by DJ Snake' - TBA. * Malibu Beach Party, 'is a show same one as in Hard Rock Park. right at the universal lagoon. * '''Gibson Amphitheater, '''is a covered amphitheatre seats with 4000 seats, featuring concerts, musicals, movie night, live shows & cirque shows. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Hard Rock's Boardwalk of the Century, '''is a section of boardwalk games. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. * '''Abbey Road Photo, '''take a photo of yourself walking to Abbey Road from the Album.'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. * '''London Cab Ride, '''is a troika attraction shape of London cars. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. * '''Queen: Under Pressure, '''is an Intamin Accelerator Coaster it's basded on the song Under Pressure by Queen. same ride as Superman Escape at Warner Bros Movie World at the Gold Coast. * '''The Wall: a Nighttime Spectacular, '''is the largest nighttime spectacular in the world at the Lagoon of Hard Rock & Universal. the show has nearly 3,000 fountains and includes Fireworks, lights, water, fire, fog, color flames, pyrotechnics, lasers, based on Pink Floyd: The Wall. * '''Rock the Night: a Nighttime Spectacular, '''is a nighttime spectacular the show has nearly 3,000 fountains and includes Fireworks, lights, water, fire, fog, color flames, pyrotechnics, lasers with also a Laser Light Show. * '''Yellow Submarine - a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. Theme:Yellow Submarine 'Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction:' 40” * Oh, Baby! The Justin Beaver Ride Experience - A junior rollercoaster. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36" * Kid Cubi's Big Spin '''- a Disk-O ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 51” Hollywood * Bettlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Fast & Furious: Supercharged ''' * '''Terminator 2 3D: Battle Across Time Krustyland * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos Toon Lagoon * Popeye's River Rescue * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls Universal KidZone Wonderland * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Map Info: It’s the nuttiest ride you’ve ever seen! Woody definitely proved he’s got a few screws loose when he designed Woody Woodpecker’s Nuthouse Coaster, a kid-sized roller coaster that’s still fun for all ages! Height restriction: '''36" * '''The Adventures of Curios George - A wet/dry play area * The Wiggles Playworld - Map Info: '''Enjoy the fun-filled playground hosted by The Wiggles. * '''Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:'Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. * '''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish '- a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. '''Map Info: '''Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * '''The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: '''Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'dark ride * '''Lorax's Tree Park '- a playground based on the 2012 movie. '''Map Info: '''Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. '''Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: '''Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. * '''The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo Snoopy Studio * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Untitled Charlie Brown-themed ride * Untitled Lucy van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Linus van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Sally Brown-themed ride * Untitled Peppermint Patty-themed ride * Untitled Marcie-themed ride * Untitled Schroeder-themed ride * Untitled Frieda-themed ride * Untitled Violet and Patty-themed ride * Untitled Franklin-themed ride * Untitled Shermy-themed ride * Untitled Pigpen-themed ride * Untitled The Little Red-Haired Girl-themed ride * Untitled Woodstock-themed ride VeggieTales Movie Lot * VeggieTales: The Story Tour * Larry-Boy to the Rescue * Race Through the House with Bob and Larry PBS Kids Play Park Sesame Street * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase Robloxian * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. The DreamWorks Experience The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts Hogsmeade * Dragon Challenge * Flight of the Hippogriph * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Forbidden Forest 'Super Nintendo World' Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Entry Portal * Bullet Bills flying Ride * Koopa Troopa's Spinning Shells * Pokemon Training Academy Kirby's Kids Playland * Kirby Round ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle attraction Super Mario World Ride * Super Mario Kart ride (Ground) * Luigi's Mansion Play Area (Mid level) * Bowsers Koopaling Airship ride (Upper Level) Donkey Kong Island * Monkey Mines Madness Coaster * Kong Jungle Playground San Francisco * Back to the Future: The Ride * Jaws: The Ride Disaster Studios * Earthquake: The Big One * Twister: Eye of the Storm The Lost World Jurassic Park Waterworld * Waterworld: A Live Show Stunt Spectaular Skull Island * Skull Island: Reign of Kong Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks